fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 21
About 15 minutes later, after Wolf was attacked by C22Helios... Wolfgang) *Holding Jenna* HURRY UP! *Running* Jean) I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN! ' '( C22Helios chases Wolfgang ) ' '( C22Helios releases black lightning from his palm ) ' '( Wolfgang moves towards the right, but slightly gets hit by the lightning ) ' '( Jenna gets shocked and starts crying ) ' '( Jean unlocks the door ) ''' '''Jean) *Pulls key out* READY! *Opens the door* ( C22Helios releases black lightning from his palm again ) ' '( Wolfgang jumps over a stove ) ' '( The black lightning hits Wolfgang's foot ) ' '( Wolfgang lands on the ground, but falls ) ' '( Wolfgang makes sure Jenna doesn't hurt herself, though ) ' '( Jenna continues crying ) ' '( Wolfgang slowly gets up ) ' '( C22Helios grabs Wolfgang ) ' '( Wolfgang back kicks a low blow on C22Helios ) ' '( C22Helios backs away ) ' '( Wolfgang limps to the opened door ) ' '''C22Helios) RAWR! *Walks back over to Wolfgang* ' 'Wolfgang) Here we go Jenna...*Runs* ' 'Jean) Give me her! ' 'Wolfgang) Jenna, I got her...*Runs pass Jean and jumps* ' '( Jean closes the door ) ' 'C22Helios) RAWR! ' '( Wolfgang lands on his knees, at the bottom of the steps ) ' '( Jenna continues crying ) ' '''Wolfgang) Jenna, don't cry...*Surprising gets up* I need you to be quiet...*Looking around* I just need to hide you... BANG! BANG! BANG! ' '( The door is getting hit ) ' '''Wolfgang) ...*Finds a hiding place* ' '( Jenna still cries ) ' '''Wolfgang) *Painfully running* Jenna, stop... ( Jenna suddenly stops ) ' '''Wolfgang) Good...*Reaches the hiding place* Be quiet for Dada...*Places Jenna onto the floor* ' '( Wolfgang lifts the covering cloth ) ' '( A few steel chairs are revealed ) ' '''Wolfgang) Can't put you in there... ( Black lightning shoots down into the basement ) ' '''Wolfgang) ...*Pulls a steel chair out* Quiet Jenna...*Pulls cart to hide Jenna* ' '( A crowbar falls ) ' '''( Jenna picks the crowbar up and starts messing with it ) ( Wolfgang sly walks towards the steps ) ' '''BANG! ' 'Jean) WATCH OUT! ' '( C22Helios takes a step ) ' 'Wolfgang) ... ' '( C22Helios takes another step ) ' '''( Wolfgang readies the steel chair ) ( C22Helios runs down the steps, but stops ) ' '''Wolfgang) ...*Looking at C22Helios* Hi! ' 'C22Helios) *Sticks head through railing* RAWR! ' '''Wolfgang) Excuse me... ( C22Helios backs out, but is suddenly stopped ) ' '''Blue) HIT HIM! ' 'Wolfgang) ...*Swings the steel chair* ' 'BANG! ' '( C22Helios gets hit and becomes lifeless ) ' 'Blue) AGAIN! ' 'Wolfgang) NO! ' 'Blue) DO IT! ' '( Wolfgang drops the steel chair ) ' 'Jenna) BABABABABA! ' '''Wolfgang) ...*Walks to where Jenna was hidden* Quiet down...*Looks at over the cart* Jenna... ( Jenna looks up with the crowbar in her hands ) ' '( Wolfgang takes the crowbar from Jenna ) ' '( Jenna starts crying again ) ' '''C22Helios) RAWR! *Stubbornly moving* ' 'Blue) HIT HIM! ' '( C22Helios kicks Blue under his chin ) ' '''( Blue lets C22Helios go ) Wolfgang) Don't cry...*Takes locket off* Jenna, look...*Opens the locket* Jenna) *Looking at the locket* MAMA! ' '''Wolfgang) Yeah...*Drops the locket near Jenna* ' '''( C22Helios grows wings ) ( The locket hits the ground ) ' '( Jenna picks the locket up ) ' '( C22Helios slips through the railing and glides towards Wolfgang ) ' '''Wolfgang) *Looks over* Nice! *Swings the crowbar* ' '( C22Helios' head gets hit directly ) ' '( C22Helios starts to bleed ) ' 'Wolfgang) ...*Drops the crowbar* ' '( Blue runs down ) ' 'Blue) PICK HIM UP! ' 'Wolfgang) NO! ' '( Blue walks over to Wolfgang ) ' 'Wolfgang) Why do you want me to hurt him? He's done nothing wrong! ' 'Blue) He's attacked my friend! ' 'Wolfgang) OKAY...SO this is for revenge! ' 'Blue) YEAH! ' 'Wolfgang) REVENGE! ' 'Blue) YEAH! ' '''Wolfgang) Do it yourself, I'm getting some medics over here! *Looks back at Jenna* Time to go... ( Blue picks the crowbar up ) Jenna) DADA! Wolfgang) Yes? *Grabs Jenna* ' '''BANG! ' '''( Wolfgang gets hit with the crowbar ) Blue) LISTEN TO ME! ( Wolfgang's hands let Jenna go ) ' '( Jenna cries ) ' '( Blue hits Wolfgang with the crowbar again ) ' '''Wolfgang) AHHH! ' '( Blue assaults Wolfgang with the crowbar ) ' 'C22Helios) *Slowly gets up* RAWR! ' '''Blue) ... ( C22Helios grabs Blue from behind ) ' '''Blue) LET ME GO! *Back swings the crowbar* ' '( C22Helios gets hit, but doesn't let go ) ' '''Blue) ... ( C22Helios releases black lightning ) ' '( Blue gets electrocuted ) ' '( Wolfgang crawls ) ' '( C22Helios follows ) ' '''Jenna) *Sitting to the cart's side* DADA! ' '''C22Helios) ... ( Wolfgang stops next to Jenna ) ' '''Jenna) DADA! ' '( C22Helios looks at Jenna ) ' '( Jenna some-what gets on Wolfgang's back ) ' '( Wolfgang holds the pain in ) ' '''Jenna) Dada... C22Helios) *Staring at the picture in Wolfgang's locket* ... *Looks at Wolfgang and Jenna* RAWR! *Runs into some weird corner* ' '( C22Helios scratches on the walls ) ' '( C22Helios accidently pushes a button ) ( C22Helios throws something ) ' '( The item stops moving and slides to the ground, before passing outside the weird corner ) Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 22 Grade of Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 21? S A B C D F Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Blue Category:Humagons: C22Helios Category:Wolfgang Category:Jenna